


Full Moon

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69, Halloween DLC, M/M, slight shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is quick to learn guests are most unwelcome in Levi's home. [Halloween AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> for maggie, celebrating my 69th snk fic with 69ing

It’d been on a stormy night just as this.

Eren had been only a pup then; he’d been separated from his pack, stumbling through the heavy rain, the unfamiliar terrain down the mountain, he’d come across what he’d thought to be a human’s house.

He’d intended to only stay until the storm had passed, shivering cold and wet in the cellar that’s door had had a small hole broken into the wood of its doors, probably from some debris smashing into it from the wind.

His noisy forced entry must have been heard in the dead of the dark.

Footsteps had come quickly, and no light had been shone upon his prone and exhausted form, collapsed on the cold hard concrete floor. Strong hands had lifted him roughly, a tsk and a sigh before he was roughly set before the hearth of a newly lit fire. All on account of him? Eren had barely been able to open his eyes, exhausted from escaping that landslide. He’d fallen asleep the moment the warmth of the fire hit his skin and his fur.

When he had woke the next day the fire had gone out in the night and a blanket thrown over him, it was past noon he woke and it’d not be until the sun set in the evening that he’d learnt that it was no human that was the resident of this house, tall and dark amongst the trees. The drapes and rugs, the table and chairs of all the rooms deep red and walnut black, elegant yet cold, but not from disuse for all the care it took that no dust be on anything. 

Eren with the little bit of strength in his limbs mustered from a night’s rest and the incautious curiosity of youth had decided to go exploring without supervision. He’d been through the front hall, the kitchen, some halls, a study and bathroom, and had barely opened the door to the bedroom of the master of the house, when finally he’d been caught. The sun set, so the master had risen, who bore his fangs at him. Fangs just as sharp if not longer than his own. Not a wolf but a beast just the same.

Just as Eren’s kind has been called many things: werewolves, shape shifters, monsters and the like and legends and myths by humans surround them- so was such the same to this being as well.

Before he could have set a dirty paw inside the master’s bedroom he is roughly grabbed by the back of his neck and dragged back before the hearth which is lit again. Made to wait as a bath is drawn for him, then forced out from his tattered clothes- for while he is a wolf, he is a werewolf- and what a werewolf is is not as humans know them; he does not transform before a full moon but rather has the shape of a human with only a wolf’s ears and tail, and all the instincts and customs one of such species carries. He could transform into a full wolf but such power requires much energy (from eating meat, not being beneath the light of the moon as humans said; that power was a different one, one that he’d learn about when he gets older his mother said) and was reserved for hiding before humans. To such a form Eren would have attempted. He is unable having been a puppy at this time. However it might not be needed for the master of this house as had been mentioned is not human.

A monster just the same, a beast of a different ilk.

Just as much that is said of them by humans is not true, Eren soon learns the same can be said of vampires.

While he did not sleep in a coffin, his hands were cold and his skin deadly pale.

He scrubbed every inch of Eren until neither a flea nor a speck of dirt could be detected and it was back before the fireplace Eren was plopped down. 

Eren remembers vividly.

Set before him in a likely manner, a heaping plate of raw meat of the sort he’s never known before; that Eren sniffs at, stomach grumbling, before beginning to stuff his face with. Chewing ravenously and gulping down eagerly, the red of the blood marring his lips and white of fang, smearing cross his cheek and dripping down his chin. His eyes alight, ears perked and tail wagging when his belly starts to fill. More used to wearing nothing anyway, Eren doesn't even think about if he’d be getting his dirty clothes back. He’d only started wearing them recently as his parents had been teaching him it best to, with the colder weather.

Unnoticed, the vampire at some point during Eren’s provided meal had sat down by the fire.

In the plush leather chair that was adjacent to it, not too close because the brightness of the flames seemed to hurt his eyes, but the warmth seems to be pleasing to him all the same as it is to Eren, a warm blooded being.

Aside from the basic commands Eren had been hearing as if he were some dog- “sit”, “stay”, “eat”, as well as a couple curses at how dirty he is and “how did a mangy animal like you get in here?” that was the extent of what Eren had heard from this vampire. Eren barely able to speak, being too weak from hunger, the vampire must have known that… which should have been a scary thought that he knew that much of Eren’s species.

While a mystery to humans, ‘they’ who are not human are mysteries to each other as well.

But Eren did not think that far, given his age and his experience both lacking.

Even more so in comparison to-

“I’m Levi.”

Eren is in the middle of chewing large chunks of meat that could have been cut smaller for his mouth.

“What is your name, wolf brat?”

Eren swallows thickly, panting as he starts to lick the dish clean, his mouth bloody and red still even as the dish is discovered to have been white. Eren had heard Levi, but is unwilling to respond, still distracted by his tasty meal. Impatient and not liking to be ignored, Eren gives a slight yelp as the back of his neck is grabbed again, more roughly than before. Responding not with his mouth but his eyes. Eren glares at Levi for having interrupted his meal. A meal Levi had provided… however on seeing such a violent gaze Levi can’t help but scoff under his breath.

A mouth is then over Eren’s, sucking then biting, and licking it free of blood. Eren is left panting for another reason though Levi is far from through.

Levi’s hand rests heavily against the back of Eren's neck. Crouching aside him on one knee. His fingers sliding up into Eren’s thick soft hair.

Eren manages to find his voice before Levi takes it upon himself to start searching for it again.

“It’s Eren. My name is Eren Yeager… sir.”

“Then… Eren,” Levi licks at his own lips and teeth as if enjoying the very taste of those syllables.

“Why don’t you tell me exactly what you’re doing here in _my house_ and how you’ll be paying me back for all that meat you so happily gobbled up?”

Levi can feel the sweat that gathers at the back of Eren’s neck, wetting his fingers there.

Eren's ears and tail both droop in defeat. He could try to run away but it wouldn’t be possible. Levi isn’t human and even sometimes humans are difficult to defeat or escape from. There was no way he could overpower Levi in terms of strength either, even if he’d been a fully grown wolf and not just a pup. Eren can tell from the way up close Levi’s arms look, how broad his chest is. There was also the matter that Levi was not wrong. Eren’s mom had always taught him stealing is wrong, and while Eren thought it was rather underhanded, and unfair that Levi had given him a meal he couldn’t possibly pay for, Eren was still in the wrong for sneaking into his cellar (even though he wanted to argue that it’d been an emergency! And you had to do all you can to survive in the wild)…

“Oi. I’m waiting for an answer. Hurry it up.”

Eren’s ears perk up, they feel a bit hot and would have been more apparently red if he’d been in a form more human.

“I… I could… hunt for you! There’s still prey to be had left in the woods!”

Levi’s expression is unchanged.

“Indeed. Which is why you’re in my grasp ain’t ya? But I’m not one for the same kinda meat as you, Eren.”

Eren is fumbling to think of another means, brow furrowed.

“Uhm, uh I could help protect your house!”

“You’re a wolf not a dog right? You gunna be alright with that?”

From the tears of frustration starting in Eren’s eyes he really wouldn’t be.

Levi had noticed his commands before had bothered Eren but had still carried on with them anyway…

Levi sighs.

“Nothing else in that empty head of yours huh? Guess it can’t be helped, I’ll have to punish you with my own hands-”

Eren is quaking in fear though what sort of punishment that’d be that Levi has in store for him, he doesn’t yet know.

“Oh! Please no sir! I’m sorry for barging into your house Mr Levi! But the storm was too horrible! I got separated from the others, and… and there was nowhere else to go!” Eren is struggling from Levi’s grip and manages to slip out from it. Not knowing what else to do, Eren lies down on his back, tail between his chubby parted thighs as he spreads his legs and presents his belly to Levi.

Usually, Eren hates to be forced into this position, but he’s never encountered anyone as strong as Levi before, aside the alpha of the pack his family is in. It’d be foolish, he thinks as he grits his teeth, to try to escape when escape is truly impossible.

“Is that so?”

Eren’s ears shoot up in alarm as Levi runs a hand across his belly up his chest to cup at his chin.

“But if you can’t accept punishment, what are you gunna give me in turn?”

And it is from Levi’s hungry stare that Eren figures it out.

His golden eyes alight and bold-

“Blood.”

Rain had started to resume its fall, bashing against the windows in torrents as lightning flashed in the distance. Though the fire was going, Eren still shivered as Levi hovered over him, taking him into his arms. Dipping his face and nuzzling his nose at the side of Eren’s neck inhaling deeply.

“Not bad. I can’t say I ain’t curious. How will your blood taste, if you smell this good Eren?”

Then came the bite.

\--

It’d been on a stormy night such as that, years ago Eren had paid with his blood to stay at Levi’s house, for a night and many nights more.

Nourished by the meat Levi fed him, and Levi allowing him meal and board with Eren being his own meal in turn. Usually Levi drank from him by the fire, sometimes in his chair, and often upon his bed. Liking to drink from Eren when Eren is comfortable and warm by either the fire or enshrouded in blankets. Always careful to suck and lick at the spot on his neck before he drinks. Occasionally even warming the spot up with kisses, many of them that Eren might return with a single kiss on the cheek or a bump of his nose against Levi’s.

Eventually the weather had let up and Eren was able to return to the wild and find his pack. Much to Levi’s complaint and sour retort, that Eren shouldn’t have let him taste him if he wasn’t going to let Levi have all of him, and how if Levi didn’t let him go it was Eren’s fault for barging into his nest in the first place. He’d relented after having to bear much of Eren’s crying and pleading, his imploring eyes and pouting lips. Only letting Eren leave with a fresh new bite mark at his neck and Eren promising he’ll return another day, soon.

It’d been Eren’s intention to return soon. For however intimidating and fearsome the vampire appeared to be and is, Eren could not help but come to admire him. Especially when Levi went out hunting to bring back meat for him (so strong), or made sure he had a warm bed to sleep in (considerate), or nicer clothes than he would ever have (kind). Even if they are clothes he was prone to taking off when Levi made the house too warm, though that was for his sake too. Mr Levi is looking after him despite all the menacing slack he gave him for being an intruder, and Eren can’t help but admit that many times when Levi held him he’d wanted to give Levi more than just one kiss. But knew he shouldn’t- Mr Levi always drank more deeply on the nights Eren gave him a kiss, greedily, coaxed. He’d be apologetic in his own way when Eren spent the rest of the day in bed dizzy, sure to pick the bloodiest and thickest meat for Eren to eat in the aftermath.

Eren had wanted to return before spring ended, and summer, another autumn, another winter… but his pack moved further south, away from the north of the mountains and the farther they traveled to make a home the farther Eren got from the one he’d already come to have.

\--

It’s not until many more of the seasons, and just the same have passed that Eren makes the journey back north. Not missing the cold at all, and it is through a storm just as the one too many nights ago that he finds, the grounds looking less kept than they’d been before- Mr Levi’s house.

The front door is locked as it’d been before, so it is back through the cellar Eren forces his way in. Resorting to his wolf form so he may have more strength. Grown, he’s able to carry himself on his paws to the main room. He transforms into the form he knows well and lights the hearth, shaking the water from his skin and hair. Laughing over how his clothes are at the mouth of the cellar, he shivers before the steadily growing fire. Crouched before it. Levi is silent upon entry, appearing aside him like a specter. Only the barely creak of the hinges of the door behind Eren any indication. One of Eren’s ears still cocked in that direction until Levi speaks.

“Eren.”

Eren turns to Levi, rising to his feet.

“I’m home, Mr Levi.”

Eren’s stomach grumbles.

“Idiot. Still a brat huh.”

Eren folds his arms over Levi’s shoulders, feeling them stiffen beneath him but not only that, as Eren presses his body against Levi’s.

“Are you sure sir? Won’t you have a taste before you decide if my flavour hasn’t matured just yet?”

When Levi makes no move to hold him like before Eren kisses his cheek softly, gently, once, twice- a third and a fourth before it sounds like something like a growl leaves Levi’s lips before he latches his mouth to Eren’s neck and begins to drink.

\--

“Will you put some damn clothes on? You’re not a kid no more so you should wear something shouldn’t you?”

Is what Levi has said, or something to that liking to him on many occasion after Eren had come to live with him again though he didn’t scold him so much about them as a pup. But Eren has to admit he didn’t enjoy not wearing clothes for the same reasons when he was a pup, as he does presently. When he was little they were constraining and felt heavy, while the same could be said of them still he was sure he’d not noticed before the effort to which Levi put in trying to not get caught staring, or the number of times he licked his lips when he’d not been drinking from him. His sir’s crossed legs, the feel of his straying hand, being told (not to his annoyance any longer once he figured it out) where to sit or stand because the view or lighting was better and Levi’s only given reason was having had said so.

Levi is certainly not scolding Eren now on the matter as Eren is on his knees before him, between his own as Levi sits at his chair before the fire, fingers buried in Eren’s thick soft hair as Eren sucks him off hungrily. Shoving his cock in his mouth as ravenously as he’d snatched meat into it before. Trying to be careful of his teeth but at times failing, Levi hissing between his teeth at both the pain and pleasure from Eren’s overzealousness. The amount of feeling which is surely lesser than that of how Eren is feeling, driven into a typhoon of hormones on this full moon.

The best time for wolves to fuck, Levi had learnt among many other things about their kind and other monsters, he’d heard about against his will from some witch who liked to visit for tea one times too many in his opinion (or were they a warlock? anyway) is during a full moon, ready to fill or be full themselves- something about the moon being bright and round made werewolves horny as fuck which was why in the middle of Levi drinking from Eren tonight Eren had started rubbing himself against Levi. Moaning and crying, clawing at his clothes and begging him to take him. Even getting onto his back like he had as a brat and spreading his legs, only instead of trembling in fear like he had as a pup he’d been trembling in need. His cock erect and his skin flushed. Levi had been wondering why Eren’s blood had started tasting sweeter than usual tonight, and how it hadn’t taken much for him to start feeling as drunk off it as he usually did- combined with Eren’s scent heavy with arousal, much like how he couldn’t refuse Eren’s begging before he can’t refuse it here either.

Eren is moaning around his dick as he sucks at it, slurping around it with his long and wet tongue as he moves up and down it. His hands when they’re not at the base, on Levi’s hard thighs, tensing in grip for when Levi pushes his hips forward just as Eren moves forward, mouth wrapped around him waiting for the cum vampires are only still able to make in a rouse to fool humans into thinking they’re just alike. But it is not from this manner that their kind is created… and it’s not like Eren can get pregnant as a male anyway, but there is still great pleasure in the act even if Levi hasn’t fucked prey in centuries.

Is Eren his prey?

Or is he Eren’s?

The way Eren is earnestly, greedily devouring him makes Levi think he’d be just as content with being eaten just as doin’ the eatin’.

Levi pulls Eren’s hair, forcing his head back much to Eren’s displeasure from how furrowed his brow is and the momentary frown before his panting brings his gaping mouth back open and his tongue back out. It’s enough to make Levi smile slightly, barely, briefly before ejaculating over Eren’s waiting mouth. Eren’s tail thumping against the carpet as he laps up what cum spills from Levi’s cock, some of it shooting against his cheek, the corner of his eye he’s blinking away at as he tries to swallow it all down. Panting and whining when there’s no more to be had, leaning up against Levi’s touch as Levi pats his head and rubs his ears. Eren moans and lies back against the carpet, legs spread.

His hands curled up by his chest as paws might, he juts up his hips.

“Mr Levi! Please! I always let you taste me! Won’t you let me taste more of you?”

“Fine, but don’t complain bout how greedy _I_ am when I’m having you if you’re gunna be like this.”

Eren is nodding fervently, surprised when Levi picks him up and carries him to his bedroom, plopping him down on the bed. Eren rolls over on his belly, ears perked and tail lazily wagging to and fro as he looks from over the foot of the bed to Levi who has started to pull off the rest of his clothes. Hot enough from sitting too long by the fire with his cock in Eren’s mouth, and fairly drunk on his blood. His bed may be cold enough to make some of Eren’s skin prickle up and his nipples turn hard but Eren is still hard as Levi gets into bed aside him. Telling Eren to stay in that position but to climb over him. Eren confused for a moment before Levi’s large and thick cock is before his face again. Eren lets out a delighted cry, tag wagging with an audible swish, but high on his full and plump ass as Eren bends over to take Levi’s cock back into his mouth and begins to suck happily. His tongue rubbing up from against the tip to down the veined shaft, Levi thick and pulsing with his blood.

As Eren bobs up and down, his pink lips around his cock as they love to be, Levi starts to move his hips up against Eren’s soft mouth just as he begins to knead Eren’s soft ass. Eren’s legs are boxing in at the sides of his torso, his ass pushing back on every thrust of Levi’s cock up into his mouth and down his throat. Levi coaxes Eren’s knees to lower so Levi can get a taste of Eren too. Poking his tongue up and licking at Eren’s asshole. Eren’s moans muffled from his mouth being full, growing louder as Levi sticks his tongue in deeply, some of his teeth scraping there, and definitely leaving marks on the fatty flesh of Eren’s ass as Levi has more than just a bite.

Eren is gyrating his hips and rutting his ass back against Levi’s mouth as he sucks him off. His toes clutching against the plush bedding as he moans, whine high when he feels the tip of Levi’s cock at the back of his throat. Eren letting out a stifled yelp when Levi moves his groping hands from his ass to his hips and flips him over by pushing at them. Using his thighs to keep Eren’s head at his crotch, they roll over. Levi delving his mouth and tongue deeper inside and against Eren as Eren struggles for breath around him. Levi cums down his throat, making sure Eren can gulp every drop of him down this time. Eren pushing his trembling ass up against Levi’s mouth, spine curving and stretching; relentless with every deep, pained gulp that Levi tastes him as much as Eren tastes Levi.

Levi pulls out his cock from Eren’s insatiable mouth. There’s a slight pop when Eren tries to get one last suck on the tip, relenting when Levi reaches to tug at Eren’s hair. Dragging his teeth from between Eren’s ass to his crotch, licking at his cock and belly. Eren is panting, chest heaving as his semen mixed saliva drips from around Levi’s cock to down his chin as Levi drags his cock from Eren’s mouth, over his lips to his throat.

Eren is looking over at him imploringly, his whines growing louder and higher the longer Levi takes to sit up, and reposition himself so his body is over Eren’s again and their faces are close to the other’s. Eren leans up to nuzzle his nose against Levi’s, his no longer shy kiss more than enough to make Levi roughly turn Eren over and finally give him what he wants.

Eren cries out loudly as Levi grabs his hips and mounts him from behind. Both propped up on their knees, Levi delves into him quickly and deeply. Eren’s hole still wet from his saliva and tongue, the blood that’d dribbled up from his biting that he’d only teasingly licked up. Testing both himself and Eren, who couldn’t get enough of his cum in his mouth is about to get a load of it up inside his tight but thoroughly teased asshole. Eren is loud and without restraint as he rams his ass back onto Levi’s cock. Hands clutching, clawing into the edge of the bed. Moaning all the while, truly a bitch in heat as Levi fucks him. Levi inhaling the scent of Eren’s hair, licking up the sweat that gathers at the back of his neck, groaning at how good it feels, how hot Eren is around him and then coursing through him as he bites hard where he usually marks and drinks from on Eren’s pretty neck. Drinking deeply as he pounds his cock to the hilt inside his Eren, gulping far more messily and roughly than he should as he cums inside Eren, telling himself with each taste that that one should be the last least he wants Eren anemic for days.

A fang tears through Eren’s skin, causing some of his blood to spill over his shoulder onto the sheets. Levi’s dead heart reborn from but a glance by Eren his way is pounding from all the blood he’s drank, the stimulation and the brief bout of fury he feels on seeing some of Eren’s blood get on the sheets when it should be in his mouth. It’s a second or two, this anger, halted when he sees the gaping holes his teeth have made to cause the spill. He begins to lick at the wounds, not supposed to be to such an extent, murmuring some kind of apology until he realises it is not from some slip back into adolescent error that has caused him to do this but Eren himself. As Eren has turned to him wanting a kiss. Another. More. Gasping and moaning against his sweet blood stained mouth, tasting each other. Levi moans as he touches from Eren’s wet and ejaculating cock to back to his swollen and cum filled hole. Jerking his fingers inside Eren as his and Eren’s tongues touch and mingle. Eren sucking at his tongue before kissing beneath his chin then nuzzling his nose to the side of his neck. Levi wants to put his cock in Eren again as Eren bites him in turn at a spot similar to where on Eren’s neck he always bites him.

Eren licking away the blood there, turning fully within his arms.

Levi holds Eren as he always does and kisses him.

\--

“Why did you bite me?”

They’re lying in bed after having a nap, dusk will fall soon and they could move back the curtains if they please to let the starlight in. A bath is in order but Eren isn’t interested in budging from his comfortable spot in Levi’s arms and Levi can’t seem to bring himself to forcing Eren with him into the bath, what will have been a numerous occasion. Least not just yet. He’ll indulge Eren a little more.

So for just a bit longer….

Eren is looking at him like he’s stupid, a rare occurrence.

“Isn’t it obvious sir? You marked me first!”

“Yeah. But I drink your blood, you don’t drink mine. Or is that what you meant when you said you wanted a taste?”

It’d be rather futile to drink his blood, since its source is Eren. Eren could just drink himself if that was his curiosity. But wasn’t that a cat thing? Levi is contemplating various interpretations of this thought when Eren says-

“Please do not be absurd.”

Eren is frowning at him.

“Do you mean to tell me you did it by accident sir?”

Levi is becoming annoyed by Eren’s roundabout phrasing though he has no problem expecting Eren to know exactly what he’s thinking all the time.

“Get to the point Eren or I’ll put your mouth to better use.”

Eren scoffs for a moment, before the tilt of his lips is teasing.

“While I don’t mind that Mr Levi despite it no longer being a full moon, do vampires not mark their mates is what I’m wondering about.”

“Oh? Is that what this is about? We typically don’t, unless we’re going to sire another vampire. What Eren, you wanna become like me?”

Eren seems to be thinking it over for a moment.

“I see. So you weren’t marking me when I was a child. I thought you a bigger pervert than you are Mr Levi. Though after last night perhaps I am not mistaken still.”

Levi feels Eren’s lips curve into a whole smile as he leans in to give him a kiss on the cheek, then tenderly those lips against his neck, where Eren had marked him the night before.

Eren's voice seems a little small as he asks-

“Could you do me a favour though? Please?”

Eren pulls away his soft lips and Levi shudders, looking at Eren’s bright and begging eyes, “Could you just pretend you were? I came all the way back here because I thought you wanted me as your bride. I don’t want to go home sir.”

Levi draws Eren to him.

“Idiot. Ain’t this your home? Of course you’re my bride.”

They kiss.

Eren presses his body up against Levi’s.

“I see you don’t mind either.”

“What’s that Eren?”

Eren is laughing behind his hand, feeling Levi’s erection up against his thigh.

“About how the full moon has passed sir.”

“Oh. That,” Levi says, expression deadpan; his bottom lip is a bit red from having been nibbled on by Eren.

“But Eren ain’t it always a full moon?”

Eren looks at Levi confused, thinking vampires the most odd nocturnal creatures if they didn’t understand the cycles of the moon- “What are you saying sir? Of course it isn’t-”

“Are ya sure Eren? What bout this right here?”

Eren feels Levi’s hands squeeze his ass.

In order to be let back inside the house that night Levi had to hunt the biggest elk he could find along with what could only be considered a fleet of white rabbits.

After Eren is done eating, he gives Levi a most bloody and happy kiss.


End file.
